1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multipin connectors, and more particularly to a multipin connector system providing improved alignment of connector pins with receptacles, and still more particularly to an apparatus for overcoming the significant mechanical resistance encountered when mating a multipin connector system, and further to a novel receptacle and pin connection apparatus providing a means for overcoming oxide barrier build up on mating connector surfaces, and thereby improving the probability of successful electrical connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multipin connectors in the prior art require substantial application of force for mating as a result of using pins which engage with receptacles of the common split sleeve configuration. The split sleeve receptacle is an elongated tubular device that is slotted and tensioned so that when a mating connector pin is forced within the tube, the tensioned sleeve rides along the pin and creates an electrical contact. The friction between the pin and the sleeve multiplied by the number of pins in a multipin connector result in a substantial force being required for interconnection.
Alignment of the connector pins with the receptacles is accomplished in the prior art through the tolerancing of the dimensions between the male and female parts. In the event of a pin to receptacle misalignment, caused for example by part distortions or an angular misalignment of the connectors during mating, a pin may make first contact with the end of one of the delicate sleeves. The operator forcing the connectors together may not realize that a misalignment is causing a destructive interference between a pin and a receptacle, because the normal mating force is so substantial that the additional force required to overcome the misalignment and cause damage to the delicate split sleeve might not be noticed.
A common prior art multipin connector provides connection assistance through the use of bolts on either side of the connector, but provides no aid in aligning the connector pins during mating, and requires the use of both hands in a dexterous manner to draw the connectors together uniformly. Any misalignment between the pins and receptacles can cause damage.
There is a need for a multipin connector assembly system that provides mechanical leverage assistance in mating connectors, and at the same time aligns the pins with receptacles in a way that avoids damage.